


After Happily Ever After

by Karuka14



Series: Swan Prince [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karuka14/pseuds/Karuka14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Swan Prince: Allen and Kanda are happily married when disaster strikes, Marie, the current heir is unable to have children with his wife Miranda. With the knowledge that Allen could produce an heir, Kanda is crowned to new king. However, a mysterious group is after Allen and his offspring; the same group that Tyki belonged to. Now Kanda must protect his lover from a dark organization along with their offspring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mixed News

Allen woke and turned to face his husband. The raven haired man still slept and unconsciously pulled him arm closer which was wrapped around Allen's waist. Said boy giggled and lay back down to snuggle against the chiseled chest in front of him.

"Yuu...wake up." Allen whispered into his lovers ears. The samurai stirred and rolled them over so that he was on top of Allen who giggled in turn.

"Mornin' Moyashi." Kanda muttered just as he kissed his lover. Both began to kiss more passionately, their bare chests rubbing against each other. Soon their tongues were in a heated battle for dominance which Allen let his samurai win, not that he could win anyways.

"Mnn Yuu, we should get up." Allen spoke as Kanda moved his kisses down to the white haired boys pale neck. Just as the prince was about to move further down his husbands chest, a knock sounded at the door. Kanda growled in annoyance as he got up and slammed the door open to see who dared to interrupt him. In front of him was a guard who stood in a perfect stance, no doubt someone who just graduated from the military academy in the city over.

"What?!" the samurai hissed.

"Your Highness, your father His Majesty has requested that you and your husband come down to the dining room immediately." the guard then turned and walked away to follow some other business.

"I guess we better go, it sounds pretty urgent to me." Allen said as he got up and went to get dressed for the day, Kanda sighed and followed suit. The two walked towards the dining room, both wondering what could be so urgent.

0ooo0

Both Kanda and Allen walked down the hall in anticipation for what King Tiedoll wanted from the two of them. Apparently the King had been more paranoid as of late and neither Allen or Kanda knew the reason. Tiedoll had spoken to them briefly on having a child but since Kanda was not the first in line for the throne it was rather strange to demand an heir from someone who will never be of higher status than a prince.

"Yuu, do you think something has happened to Marie? What if he was hurt or or maybe even..." Allen began but was too worried to continue his sentence in fear that his husband would be mad at him.

"Aren, nothing has happened to Marie and there is nothing for you to be worried about." the samurai spoke gently so as to ease his husbands worry. Allen seemed to relax and allowed his lover to wrap an arm around his waist and lead him into the dining room where the two of them were meeting Tiedoll. As the two of them entered into the dining room, they noticed that both Princes and the King were already sitting in their usual spots. Even Lenalee and Lavi were present.

"Father, is something wrong?" Kanda asked as his grip on Allen's waist tightened.

"No, nothing is wrong per se but we have found out that Maries fiancé is unable to have children due to her sickness that she only recently recovered from. I unfortunately have no choice but to make you the heir to the throne my son and then there is the problem of you having children of your own." King Tiedoll explained with a solemn look, giving Marie an even sadder look.

"Your Majesty, sorry for interrupting but, I am from Dorian-Azgar where females are rarely born. There is a parasite in our country that creates an artificial womb and allows men to have children. I don't know if that helps but..." Allen said before trailing off, feeling rather stupid for bringing up something so unstable. King Tiedoll looked at Allen in surprise before his mind went to thought. With a parasite allowing males to give birth then his problem will be solved.

"Yuu, I will announce your coronation tomorrow and have a shipment of that parasite sent for Allen. I hope this does not cause any problems for you. But there is no one else fit for the job. " King Tiedoll announced before waving his and, dismissing both Kanda and Allen so he could talk with Marie alone.

0ooo0

Allen looked at King Tiedoll before looking back at his husband, his face the picture of complete shock. Never in his entire life did he think he would give birth to children, and heirs to the throne at that! Kanda for his part was trying to keep himself from looking too happy about the turn of events. Yeah he was sad for his brother and he didn't really want to become king but he was excited about having biological children with Allen instead of adopting which he had been contemplating.

"Yuu? Is this alright? Are you okay with having children? I mean we've only been married a couple months now..." the white-haired beauty asked his husband shyly, not quite sure if he was ready for children himself.

"Of course Moyashi, I wouldn't have it any other way." the samurai replied before leading his husband out to the gardens, they had a lot to talk about.


	2. Coronation

The coronation was tomorrow and Kanda couldn't sleep to save his life. He didn't want a ceremony, or a throne; all he wanted was to live with his husband and have several children. But of course the world had to go and fuck everything up for him, or well, not everything.

"Mmmm…Yuu? Why are you awake?" the samurai's love whispered softly, just barely awake.

"Sorry Moyashi, I'll try not to wake you again."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you awake?" came the slightly annoyed voice.

"The coronation, I just don't know if I should be King or not." Allen finally pulled his head off of his husband's chest before leaning over and giving his love a chaste kiss.

"Don't worry my love; you will make a fine king, and a wonderful father." The white haired boy whispered, tracing nonsense patterns into the dark haired man's chest. Kanda nodded and gave his Moyashi a kiss before pulling his nude form up against his equally bare figure, sleep finally taking him.

0ooo0

Kanda stood outside the doors to the throne room in formal black attire, his hair cascading down his back for the first time in public. His white haired husband wore similarly styled clothing in sapphire and white, his mop of hair pulled into a small ponytail.

Trumpets sounded and the door opened to reveal Marie and Miranda standing next to Tiedoll who sat on the throne, their faces joyous.

"Prince Kanda Yuu, son of King Froi Tiedoll, and his Prince Consort Allen Kanda!" a page announced. With the signal, both men walked up the hall to where their family stood; kneeling once they reached the foot of the throne.

"By the power vested in me, I King of this land, pronounce Yuu as the new King. May all you here be witnesses of this act and provide aid to the new sovereign ruler." Tiedoll exclaimed before standing up from his throne and grabbing a slim silver band from a velvet cushion and placing it upon Kanda's head. He did the same with Allen who wore a similar circlet with the exception of engraved letters.

Together the two stood and faced the crowd, bowing slightly before sitting down on the throne, and much to everyone's amusement, Allen was placed upon his husbands lap instead of his own seat.

0ooo0

The party lasted the entire day and when the two finally got back to their room, they were exhausted. Allen made to get ready for bed when he saw a small package sitting on one of the tables. Looking to make sure his husband was not watching, the white haired man opened the box to reveal a vial of lotus scented oil and a jar of parasites.

Allen quickly opened the jar and grabbed one of the parasites along with the oil, hoping his husband doesn't notice this as he changes out of his formal wear.

"Yuu~ you were quite handsome in your formal attire, I usually never get to see you with your hair down." Allen said as he slid his arms around his lover's neck, bringing them closer.

"Only for you, Moyashi." Kanda quickly caught his lover's lips with his own and together they fought for dominance, Allen caving in and letting his husband explore his warm mouth.

"Hmm, your being especially bold this evening~" the samurai all but purred into Allen's ear, making a blush form on the pale cheeks. The two of them made quick work of the rest of their clothes and soon toppled onto the bed, never breaking far enough to stop kissing.

Kanda picked his Moyashi up and placed him exactly where he wanted him before going after the two pink nubs that stood before him.

"Ah! Mng Yuu~… stop teasing, I want you." Allen whined, pushing a finger in himself to sneak the parasite in and also to entice his insatiable husband. Seeing that his Moyashi was being impatient, the samurai chose to give mercy and started to coat his fingers with the oil his love handed him.

Pushing a finger in, the dark haired man massaged the Moyashi's walls, loving the soft mewls that spilled from his lover's lips. Soon he had three fingers in and was purposefully ignoring the one spot his husband loved the most.

"Yuu~ please! Fuck me! I need you so much!" Allen begged. Kanda smirked and chose that moment to massage his Moyashi's prostate.

"AAAAaaahhhh~"

Kanda couldn't take it any more and pulled his fingers out only to slick his cock quickly and put it up to his husband. Allen nodded and the dark haired man plunged in to the hilt, loving the constriction from his husband. The newly crowned king slammed into the boy without mercy, hearing him babble about coming inside, not to leave him empty. Feeling the coil in his abdomen tighten as much as it could, the samurai released himself within his love.

Allen felt blissful when his husband came, for he came not shortly afterwards and he could also feel the parasite take hold with the seed it had been given.

"Mmm, I love you."

"Che, love you too Moyashi. Sleep now, you need it." Kanda whispered as he pulled the covers over them, choosing to stay within his husband for the night. Allen smiled and placed his hand gently on his belly, hoping that the parasite developed into the womb he wished for. If he could bear a child then Kanda and him could finally have the family he always wanted.

0ooo0

In a dark tower a portly man sat on his throne staring at a ball of crystal. He had seen the coronation and sneered at the thought. He had lost Tyki but there were twelve more who could easily get the job done. He would rule Dorian-Azgar, no matter what. And the child those two produced would be the key to unlocking the last piece of the puzzle.


	3. Wonderful News

Allen walked down the hall towards his room, having just had lunch with Lenalee. He was meeting with Komui, Lenalee's outrageously protective older brother, to see if the parasite was truly working or not. He didn't want to tell his husband if he wasn't truly with child.

"Allen, how have you been?" Komui asked as he opened the door for the newly named consort.

"I'm well Komui-san, how have you been?" the white haired beauty replied back.

"I'm good, I've even finished another trap for those stupid octopuses that keep crawling after my dear sister!" Allen sighed and gave a small chuckle.

Komui had Allen lay down on his bed and lift his shirt, allowing the man to feel his stomach for any differences. Gliding his hands over the smooth plane of skin Komui came across a slight bump on the lower abdomen. The physician smiled and gave Allen a pat on the shoulder.

"Congratulations Allen, you are officially pregnant! You have to show me these parasites so I can study them, what they do is so fascinating." Komui announced. Allen smiled and looked down at his belly, softly stroking the skin there in hopes that his little one could feel him.

"How long until the birthing? I've heard that its typically nine months for women but only seven for men."

"Hmmm, I'd give an eight month estimate just to be sure but if it comes in the seventh of ninth we'll be ready. Now, why don't you find Kanda-kun to tell his the wonderful news."

"Thank you sooo much Komui-san!" Allen exclaimed before jumping up and running to find his husband. The white haired man found his husband in the throne room attending to several wealthy land owners, his face twisted into an annoyed scowl.

"Pardon my interruption gentlemen but I must have words with my husband. If you would please step out for a moment, I would be most gracious." Allen said with a gentle authority, his posture one of elegance. Kanda smirked at the sight of his Moyashi holding his status above people, which took quite a while for the boy to be comfortable with. The men nodded quickly and almost ran out of the room to leave the King and his Consort.

"So, why have you come chasing away those pests? Not that I mind of course." Kanda said as he stood to meet his lover, placing a kiss on his alabaster locks.

"Well my dear," Allen said as he went to wrap his hands in the black strands of his lovers hair, tangling his fingers in the silky feeling before saying "Your going to be a father."

Kanda pulled his husband back by his shoulders and gave his a confused look before his gaze shifted to his Moyashi's smooth stomach. his gaze shifted between his lovers face and his belly several times before finally settling on Allen's face.

"How?" came the whispered reply.

"I slipped a parasite in before we slept together the other night. Komui just confirmed it." Allen said, wrapping his arms once more around his husbands neck. Kanda stood dumbfounded, his Moyashi was with child? His child?

"Why didn't you say anything?" came the whispered question. Allen smiled shyly and looked down at his feet.

"It's only a small chance that the first parasite will take, I wanted to make sure there were no problems. Plus there was a part of me that wanted to see your shocked face." Kanda shook his head and pulled his lover into his chest, peppering kisses on the ivory locks. The two of them stayed embraced for a while longer before an annoying knocking started on the throne room doors.

"Sorry Moyashi, I need to finish talking with these bastards but I will come see you as soon as possible." the newly appointed king said to his consort before turning and yelling at the doors, threatening several detached limbs. Allen only laughed at his husband and headed back to his rooms.

Once the white haired man reached the royal chambers, he sat on the large canopy bed and rested a hand on his smooth belly. Sighing in peace, Allen reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the top drawer, grabbing a very worn and poorly sewn beansprout.

0ooo0

Kanda glared at the men he was watching bicker amongst themselves, they were delaying him from seeing his now pregnant lover.

"The land has belonged to the Holsmann family for generations!" Asshole number one yelled.

"Well that same land hasn't been tended to by that family for generations! We can use it to build more markets!" Scrunchy-faced bastard screamed back. With each new argument, Kanda found himself getting angrier.

"Shut the FUCK up! I don't give a shit who the land belongs to, nor do I care about what you want to use the land for. The land will be ignored until the other more important shit gets dealt with. Now, if any of you are still here in the next thirty seconds, you will find several limbs missing. Out, now!" Kanda yelled, pulling Mugen from its sheath. The two men ran out of the room like lightning, leaving Kanda feeling much better. Smirking to himself for his small victory, the swordsman left the throne room and made his way to his chambers where his Moyashi no doubt was.

Opening the door to his room, Kanda came in to a very pleasant and endearing sight. His husband lay on top of their large bed, white hair thrown askew, clasping his horrible beansprout in his hands; fast asleep. Now wanting to wake his love, the king silently walked over and sat next to his sleeping lover. He pulled himself over to lay next to his husband while massaging the smooth expanse of torso that would soon be swollen with child. He still couldn't quite grasp that his husband was pregnant with his child but he was elated nonetheless.

"Sleep well, Moyashi." Kanda whispered before pulling a spare blanket onto themselves and drifting off to sleep with his lover.


	4. Good news, Bad news

Allen woke to warmth and comfort, a strong arm wrapped around his chest and a hand resting on the swell of his belly. Three months had passed since he become pregnant and he was now sporting a comfortable weight on his abdomen. He couldn't believe that he and Yuu were going to have a child together, it was something he wished he could have shown Mana. A knock on the door brought the white haired consort back to reality, answering for the person to come in, his husband barely stirring.

"Good morning Allen-kun! It's time for your checkup~" Lenalee's voice sounded as the door opened to reveal the teal haired girl.

"Good morning to you as well Lenalee, let me wake Yuu up so we can begin." Allen whispered, gently looking down at his still sleeping husband. The white haired consort began to pepper kisses along his husbands face and gently shook her bare shoulder.

"Yuu, wake up, Lenalee's here." Allen whispered gently. Kanda stirred and pulled Allen back down and snuggled up to his belly, murmuring soft nothings to their unborn child. It made Allen smile, he loved how sweet his husband was to their child. Clearing her throat, Lenalee made herself known once more. Kanda grumbled and sat up, glaring at the green tinted haired women for interrupting his time with Allen and their baby.

"Let's get this over with." he grumbled out. Allen sighed and watched as Lenalee felt his belly and leaned down to listen, he smiled when she pulled back and jotted the results quickly onto her paper.

"Well, whatever this parasite is, its working perfectly. In fact, you may even give birth sooner than you think, I would give it another four months but the way its built, the pregnancy is shortened." Lenalee explained before leaving the King and Consort. Allen looked over at his husband and smiled, loving the gleam of affection in his cobalt colored eyes.

"Mmm, Moyashi." Kanda hummed out as he placed kisses along Allen's slender neck, nipping where shoulder and neck met.

"Come on Yuu, we have duties today. We can have fun tonight." Allen said as he pushed his husband away and got out of bed. Kanda glared at the sheets where Allen had been before getting up as well and helping his love into the cloths they had had made for the pregnancy. Soon enough they were ready to go and made there way to the throne room. Over the past few months Kanda had become a better King, he no longer yelled at the people asking for help and had even solved the Holsmann estate debacle by seizing the land and using the half closest to the home as a farm and the other as a new area for markets. Both men were content.

The throne room was buzzing with chatter and only ceased when King and Consort made their entrance. The two walked down to the thrones as sat, hands clasped together. First came a man with the collected taxes, the money going to building a theater in the village, who was soon replaced by tradesmen from other countries asking for a spot in the markets. The line of people went on for a few hours until finally the last person came up to them.

"My lords. Thank you for gracing me with your presence. I simple have a poem I wish to share with our lovely Consort." the man covered in a hooded cloak said while in a deep bow. Kanda frowned, he didn't like this man, there was a strange aura about him and he seemed familiar. Allen gave his husband a glance and noticed the change of emotion. Seeking to be rid of this man quickly, Allen nodded his agreement to the poem.

"The Earl waits, his patience wanes. Loss of a friend, a deceased butterfly. Lifted curse may be, but swan you be..." the man began, his golden eyes watching the white haired man flinch at the mention of butterflies. Kanda gave in to his suspicions nd stood up.

"Guards! Take this man away!"

"Hide you cannot, run you cannot. O' captured swan..." the man continued before being grabbed by the guards and dragged towards the doors.

"You cannot run my dear swan! He will find you, and when he does-" the cloaked figure yelled, struggling against the guards. Allen stood and grabbed his husbands arm, who then placed Allen slightly behind him. Then, in the struggle, the hood fell down. There, standing in front of them was a man who looked eerily like Tyki. Allen cried out and moved further behind his husband and covered his stomach with both arms, trying to protect himself and his child.

"Get him out of here!" Kanda yelled, pulling his sword and slowly maneuvering himself and Allen towards the secret exit before the thrones. The man was taken away struggling and Kanda ushered his lover through the exit which came to their bedroom in the guise of a closet. Making sure the room was safe, Kanda pulled his shaking husband towards their bed.

"Moyashi, look at me." the King urged his Consort. Allen continued to look down, his arms still wrapped protectively around his stomach.

"Allen." the Consort slowly looked up and released a heavy shaking breath.

"Allen, your safe now. I won't let anyone get to you or our child." Kanda whispered as he stroked his husbands ivory locks. Allen nodded and shifted to lay on his back, his mind was all over, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he needed to wrap his belly in comfort. Kanda seemed to see this and stretched out to lay with his lover, caressing the swell of child. After a few moments of this, Allen calmed down and wrapped his arms around the samurai.

A knock sounded at the door before Komui's voice sounded. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, are you in there?" the worry was evident in the mans tone. Kanda called out and soon Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Tiedoll, Marie, and Miranda came into their room. Lenalee and Miranda waltzed over to Allen and sat him up, taking his longer white hair and braiding it into a complicated plait. Kanda saw his husbands annoyance at this but couldn't see either girl letting up so he did something no one thought he would do, he directed Miranda to braid his hair. While the girls brushed and braided the royal couples hair, the former king, prince and bookman began to talk in earnest.

"I want to know who that man is and how he knew about Allen. I also want to know just how he got in and where he came from." the King said.

"I'll interrogate him myself Yuu-chan, you can count on me. And Allen-chan, we'll protect you and the baby; don't worry." Lavi said before saluting and heading off towards the dungeons where the man was being held. After the discussions with everyone, both Kanda and Allen fell to sleep, their dreams filled with many questions.


	5. Stories

Kanda sat on his throne, a frown marring his face. Two days had passed since the threat against his love and there was still nothing by way of information. He couldn't let his guard down now, not when his entire family was at risk. Lavi had been ordered to research everything he knew about the group that threatened Allen as well as where the mystery man came from. The fact that the man had been able to get into the palace at all was alarming in itself, he had to make it harder for people to get into his home, especially since his love was pregnant with their child. But even more disturbing, the mystery man knew about Allen's curse and knew who had placed it.

He got up and paced in front of the throne, trying to find a motive. But none came up, his husband was a prince, yes, but he was king so it wasn't power they wanted. Maybe it was Allen himself? Could these people be so messed up that they wanted Allen for themselves? No. It had to be something else, something only they knew about that Allen was somehow a part of.

Needing a break, Kanda left the throne room and went to the garden where Allen was having lunch with Lenalee (nine guards surrounding them).

0ooo0

The Earl sat quietly at the head of a mahogany table, his entire family sitting with him.

"My dear family, we have been through so much these few years. Our own brother betrayed us and Tyki was-hic-murdered. There is much to this story you may not know so let me start at the beginning 3. Our brother Neah and I grew up on tales of a people with extraordinary powers. They were told to possess the ability to summon great power, and could pass this on to their children. As we grew, we longed to meet these people and see all that they could do. And eventually, we did. Neah met and befriended a man by the name Mana Walker. They grew close and soon Neah took on the Walker name and called himself Mana's brother. But I knew the truth. This Mana, though he may be of the people we sought, was evil! He changed Neah, made him soft. And just when it couldn't get any worse, a child of ancient lineage was found by the two of them. This child had no parents and the innate ability to heal through song.

That child is Allen Walker. Mana and Neah knew he was of the oldest line of the people we sought and kept him hidden. For years they taught him to sing and dance, teaching him to control his gift. But they slipped up. I found out about the child and knew he could be of use. When Lulubell and I went after them, Neah used himself as a sacrifice so the other two could live. This betrayal broke my heart! 3 I swore to get the child and use his ability, and the abilities of any children he might have to control this chaotic world around us. Tyki volunteered the capture the boy, and thus the last eight years were spent trying to gain his land. But we didn't see this new man coming. He came sweeping in for the rescue and now Allen Walker is out of reach!" The Earl explained, his mood going up and down throughout the tale.  
The group surrounding the table looked at one another and one by one, grinned maniacally. "If this Allen Walker is so powerful, why hasn't he tried to do anything?" a pair of voices came from the end of the table.

"When Neah sacrificed himself, Mana escaped with Allen and erased all memory of Neah and the lessons. In revenge, I stole Neah's memories and made him my puppet." The Earl said, his grin widening.

"If Allen is so protected, how will we get to him?" another, younger voice came from a little girl who couldn't have been more than 14.

"That, my dear Rhode, is where Neah comes in. I sent him to the palace and had him scare the young consort, giving us an inside man." The group chuckled before getting up all at once and heading to their respective rooms. Soon the Earl sat along, bathed only in candlelight.

"I will have you soon enough, Allen Walker! 3"

0ooo0

Allen sat in the garden, his mind going a mile a minute. Recently he'd been having strange dreams. Dreams of him and Mana, and some other blurred man, singing and dancing. They were always happy, but Allen couldn't decide if the dreams were memories or not. He decided to tell Kanda after a whole week of the same dream continuously. But first, lunch with Lenalee. She always knew how to make him feel better, even if she did like to force him into dresses.

The two were chatting when Kanda walked up, his narrowed eyes softening when he saw his lover talking to his friend.

"Moyashi, Lenalee, I'm done for the day. Milady, may I borrow my husband for a moment?" Kanda asked, his friend giggling and standing up to leave, wishing Allen a good day.

"Is everything ok Yuu?" Allen asked, hoping they had found some information on the man who currently resided in their dungeon. Kanda sighed and took a seat, trying to find the words for what he wanted to say.

"Allen, we still don't know why he came or who he works for, if he works for anybody at all. Allen...I...I think you need to go somewhere where its safer-"

"What!? No! I will NOT let some bastard intimidate me and chase me from my home!"

"Allen.."

"No! I'm not some weak damsel in distress, I can take care of myself and I won't have you treating me like this just because I'm pregnant!"

"Allen! Just listen to me!" the argument escalated, the two standing and yelling at each other.

"If something were to happen to you and the baby, I don't know what I'd do but I won't let that happen. Please. I just want you to be safe." Kanda finished quietly, his face still red from the rather heated argument. He slumped down onto the chair and placed his head in his hands. Allen looked down, still angry at his husband, but also happy to know his love wanted him to be safe.

"Then lets compromise. I stay until there is clear danger, then I'll go wherever you deem safe. But please, Yuu, don't push me away. I need you now more than ever and I can't lose you either." Allen said, kneeling down to force his lover to look at him. Smiling, the albino sat on his husbands lap and gently kissed his cheek, curling into the man he loved. Together the two of them sat quietly, contemplating the future ahead of them.


	6. Turning wheels

Two more weeks had gone by without threat, though the mysterious man in the dungeon remained elusive and silent. Allen wasn't quite sure what to make of the whole situation, he was both relived that nothing happened yet and worried that this was just the calm before the storm. He moved his hands down and placed them on his swollen stomach, wanting to console his child no matter what. The consort sighed and stood up, knowing he couldn't just stay hidden in his rooms forever, that wasn't the way to live life.

He slowly made his way through the palace and walked out one of the side entrances into the garden. There he sat around the small pond where Kanda had first discovered his arm all those years ago. Smiling softly, the consort began to hum a soft tune as he caressed his belly.

"Allen-kun?" came Lenalee's voice from behind him.

"Yes Lenalee?"

"I came to see if you wanted to talk, I know I would want to talk about what's going on." the teal haired girl said, taking a seat next to the consort. Allen smiled and gave her a nod, appreciating his friends effort to comfort him.

"I'm scared, for one. That man spoke of my curse and that scares me, I don't want to go through that again, especially when I have a child on the way. But I'm also relieved. I'd always known that defeating Tyki wasn't the end of all this, but no one had ever made a move so I couldn't really let my guard down." Allen explained, the woman next to him nodding in understanding.

"That makes sense, and I have to confess that I came here to give you some news as well. Lavi finally got through to the man, we got some answers and they aren't good. Allen-kun, Tyki was part of an entire group that's still coming after you. This man, Neah, was sent to deliver that message and we now know that not only is the threat still there, its bigger than we had anticipated." Lenalee said, gazing out over the pond.

Allen frowned and got up, taking to pacing around the stone bench as he thought over why this group was after him, and how they knew so much. As he pondered all of this, a thought struck him. There was an entire year that he didn't remember, one that was after he met Mana and became the prince of Dorian-Azgar.

"Lenalee? I think I know why these men are after me. We need to get to Yuu right now." the albino said hurriedly before taking off towards the palace, Lenalee quickly following after him. The two made swift work on getting into the throne room where Kanda sat listening to some of the council members argue over a certain amount of taxes and where the money should be spent.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but I must have words with my husband immediately. I will not take too long so if you could just step out it would be much appreciated." Allen commanded as he made his way to his lover who was giving him a worried look. Lenalee tagged along and watched in awe as the council members quietly left the room.

Once the coast was clear, Kanda looked at his consort in worry, hoping nothing had happened.

"Allen, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" the dark haired man asked.

"Don't panic, everything is alright for now but I came to a realization. Yuu, I think I know why this group is after me, or at least why they might be after me." the younger said, hoping to relieve some of his husbands panic. Kanda seemed to calm down to Allen began to explain his reasoning.

"You know that Mana is not my real father, nor was he of royal blood. I never knew my real family, they abandoned me and Mana found me not too long after, but for the first year I was with Mana, I have no memories. I believe that in that year something happened which made this group want me. I'm still uncertain as to what this may be but we need to figure it out fast. If we can learn what it is this group wants, we may be able to get ahead of them." Allen explained, hoping his love understood.

The king seemed to think on this for a few minutes before nodding and pulling his lover onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his consort and resting his head on the albinos shoulder. They remained in this position for a while until the king seemed to get his bearings back.

"Ok, we need to get Lavi into researching all that he can about Dorian-Azgar and your people, hopefully we can get some clues. We're also going to send for more guards to make sure no one tries to enter or leave the palace without a good reason. And lastly, we need to send for Cross. He's known Mana for years and may be able to give us some insight into the matter." Kanda said, watching as Lenalee took note of his orders and left to see them put through.

Once alone, the king pulled away from his lover. "I know its a lot, but I want you to be as safe as possible. I can't take any risks knowing that a whole group of people is out there right now that wishes to harm you." Kanda explained.

Allen nodded and called for the council members to come back in, the days work shouldn't be halted just because of this issue. The royal couple continued the days work until the sun went down and the council left, dinner all but forgotten. They had a lot to think about.

0ooo0

In a small town inn, a man with bright red hair sat drinking a glass of wine. He looked up when a royal guard came crashing through the door, the guards breathing heavy with exhaustion.

"General Cross, the King has asked for you to return immediately. Consort Allen has need of you!" the guard exclaimed quickly before collapsing from exhaustion. The masked man smirked and set his wine glass down.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting."


	7. Little Prince, Little Bird

The Earl sat at the head of his table, looking at his 'family'. "It's time my dears. We get our swan tomorrow." Adam said, watching as each family member left to fulfill their respective duties.  
In the palace, Neah sat in his cell and hummed loudly, slowly forming gestures with his hands behind his back. Soon a loud buzzing sounded and the guards turned to see a deep portal opening into the prisoners cell. Before they could sound the alarm, a strange spiked candle struck the men down.

"The show begins."

0ooo0

Allen paced the throne room, his mind going a mile a minute. Cross was supposed to be here two weeks ago but the man hasn't been seen or heard since contact nearly four weeks ago. He was worried, could the strange group have gotten the man? No, that wasn't possible, the man was indestructible. Due to all of his worrying, the consort felt a sharp pain in his torso, forcing him to stop in his pacing. Wrapping his arms around his belly, the albino shushed and cradled himself.

"Shh, its ok little one. I'll stop worrying." Allen whispered, rubbing his belly in a soothing manner.

"Moyashi?" Kanda's voice sounded through the room, causing the albino to turn towards the entrance and see his husband walking in.

"Yuu. I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep." the younger male said as he leaned into his husbands arms. Kanda gently rubbed his lovers swelling belly, trying to comfort both husband and child. As soon as he felt them both settle, the king stepped back and placed a soft kiss onto his albino's head.

"I'm worried about Cross. He may not be the best of people but he's still family. What if he was hurt?" Allen explained to his lover. The older male nodded and gestured for Allen to come back to bed.

"He will be fine, my love. I'm sure he's just taking his time." Kanda said as he led Allen back to their bedroom and into the soft sheets. With a yawn, the albino nodded and tucked himself into the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The samurai smiled softly at the sight before walking over to the balcony to look at the stars in the dark sky. He was worried as well but he didn't want Allen to be upset; so he hid his thoughts and waited until his love was sleep before whistling softly into the night air.

A screech sounded after his whistle and Timcanpy came swooping in and landed on the marble ledge of the balcony.

"Can you get General Cross? We need him." Kanda asked, in which the bird nodded and took off to find the general.

Morning came and Allen woke fresh and less worried. Despite his husband's 'clever' thinking, the albino had been awake when the king had sent Timcanpy off to find Cross, causing the consort to smile and love swell in his chest. The day progressed as usual, he and his king sat at the throne and listened to the people; ranging from complaints to permission to build a new school. It was around midday when it happened; a guard came running in, red faced and panting. With a quick shout, the man raised the alarm.

"We're under attack!" Both Allen and Kanda stood, the king pushing his consort towards the door behind the throne while guards began to swarm the room to allow the royalty time to escape. But it was in vain, swarms of people in all black came rushing in, swords brandished and ready to kill. Some took off after the royal couple while others held the guards at bay.

"Yuu, what's going on? Who's attacking us?" Allen exclaimed as he ran through the tunnel.

"I don't know, but we need to get you to safety. I want you to continue on to our room and hide, I'll hold them off to allow you more time. Hurry!" Kanda yelled as he turned around and unsheathed mugen from its hilt. Allen paused and looked at his lover, nodding slowly and taking off. He was worried though, for many reasons. Kanda getting hurt was one of the reasons but the biggest was the babe he carried. Being so close to his due date, any sort of major activity could cause him to go into labor early. But with the adrenaline running through his veins, the thought of stopping wasn't worth the risk.

As he came to the end of the tunnel, he heard a strange noise. Stopping and cracking the door to his room open, Allen saw two strange men sitting on his bed; one was blonde wish an odd looking mouth and the other had short black hair and too much kohl around the eyes. Deciding this wasn't good, Allen slowly closed the door, only for the old hinges to squeak. The two men looked over to where the door was and got up to investigate. Not willing to stay any longer, the albino took off back into the tunnel and veered to his right when the dark hallway split.

He ran through the tunnel as fast as his legs could carry him, pushing through cobwebs and running until he came to another door. Opening the door, Allen found himself outside of the palace facing the Hargin Woods, bordering the sea. Hearing footsteps coming down the tunnel, the albino ran into the forest, though his pace was significantly slower. As he ran through the undergrowth, more strange men appeared and began to run after him, closely followed by the two men who had been in his room.

Allen continued to run, one hand holding the swell of his child as the undergrowth scraped his skin. It was as he reached the edge of the forest that he saw where he was truly headed. The sea was below the land by quite a bit and a cliff surrounded most of the edge. The albino reached the cliff and stopped, having nowhere else to go. The men chasing after him slowed and surrounded him, allowing the other two to come forward.

"Come now little swan, hee hee."

"Come with us." the two said simultaneously. Allen backed himself up until his feet were at the very edge of the cliff, he wouldn't let these people get him or his child. Making a silent prayer to the gods above, the albino sneered and hissed at the men.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Allen exclaimed before grabbing onto his belly and falling backwards down to the sea below.

Allen felt the cold water as he hit it, curling in on himself instinctively to protect his child from the cold. Then his world went dark. He couldn't be sure how long he was unconscious but he awoke to a strange wooden room lit only by a handful of candles.

"Where?" Allen began to ask when a large hand suddenly placed itself on his warm forehead.

"Relax, idiot apprentice." came the gruff reply and Allen looked to his left and saw General Cross sitting beside him.

"Cross! What happened? What's going-" the consort began to sit up but stopped when a strange amount of searing pain flared through him. Looking down he noticed that his belly wasn't as large and a large red incision was stitched up. Paling, Allen began to panic.

"Allen, relax. Everything's alright. Let me explain a few things." Allen nodded and settled down, but he still felt the absence of his child almost unbearable. "I was almost to the palace when I was attacked. Mother and I have been in hiding for the past two weeks in the forest and I saw you dive into the sea. Allen, you were close to giving birth anyways and running all the way from the palace took its toll; you went into labor almost before we could get you into the boat. Would you like to meet your children?"

"Children?" Allen gasped, pushing himself into a sitting position, allowing himself to see Mother walk into the room holding two bundles of cloth.

"Congratulations Allen, you have two healthy baby boys." the elderly woman said as she passed the sleeping babies into Allen's awaiting arms. Allen stared at his sons in awe, the two sleeping babies complete opposites of each other. One held the tanned skin of his father but the pure white hair of his 'mother' while the other was pale with dark tufts of hair.

"They're perfect...Hello sweetlings, mama's going to protect you no matter what." Allen whispered as he gently kissed his sleeping babies of their foreheads. He smiled and cradled them against his chest as he leant back against the cushions. "What about my husband?" he finally asked after several long moments of gazing lovingly at his sons. Cross looked over at Mother and gave her a curt nod before leaning back in his chair and grabbing a glass of wine Allen hadn't noticed earlier.

"We sent Baba to the palace to find you hubby, they should be here any time now. Want me to get a painter as well, for the family portrait?" Cross said, with a small joke, as he sipped his wine. Allen chuckled and shook his head.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. First things first, my love needs to meet his sons." came the simple reply.

0ooo0

Kanda was hysterical. The palace had been attacked, though his forces had now subdued the attackers, but his husband was nowhere to be found. He had checked their rooms once the coast was clear but had found nothing, no lover, nothing disturbed. After searching the entire palace several times, the king was beginning to fear for his moyashi's life, not to mention their unborn child. It was just as he paced back into the throne room that a strange bear of a man came running in.

"Your Majesty! Please, someone find King Yuu immediately, I have urgent news!" the large man exclaimed before collapsing onto the marble floor.

"I am he, speak what it is you must say, but hurry for I am not interested in petty news." Kanda demanded, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently. The large man's eyes widened before he quickly stood up and took hold of Kanda's arm, tugging him towards the palace entrance.

"Please sir, the consort is safe with me but has gone into labor. You must come quickly." At that, Kanda tugged his arm free and nodded at his guards to follow him and the large man as they left the palace and into the forest. After some time Kanda began to grow leery, the man seemed genuine but this could have been a trap. It was as he drew his sword that a small cottage appeared through the trees and through one of the windows Kanda could make out the red hair of General Cross. Dropping his sword, the king rushed over to the cottage and burst through the door with an exclamation of "Moyashi!"

Kanda stood in the door way staring at the sight before him. His lover, his husband was sitting up in a well-cushioned bed holding not one, but two bundles of joy; a small gentle smile upon his angelic face.

"Allen..." Allen smiled wider and gestured for his husband to come closer with a nod of his head. And then the spell was broken, Kanda rushed over and sat on the edge of the bed to gaze at his children, children!, and wrap an arm around his heart. The amount of adoration that welled in the king's eyes made the other room's occupants smile and turn to allow the family to bond.

"They're beautiful Allen. You did so well. I love you." Kanda whispered affectionately and pressed a chaste kiss to his husbands left eye before reaching down to take one of his children into his arms.

"Sons, we have two beautiful sons Yuu. We only came up with one name, one girl and one boy."

"I think the one with your hair should be Nirizel Froi. What do you think?" Kanda asked as he looked at his second-born's stark hair. Allen smiled and nodded before humming to himself in thought.

"Yuulan Mana. For my little prince. And Nirizel Froi, for my little bird." Allen whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the parasite idea from Sex Pistols


End file.
